1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical imaging and, particularly, to a lens module.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a lens module includes a barrel and a plurality of optical elements (e.g., lenses, and infrared-cut filters) received in the barrel. In assembly, the optical elements are assembled into the barrel. However, an eccentricity in the assembled lens module may adversely affect its imaging quality.
Therefore, a new lens module is desired to overcome the above-mentioned problems.